


A Different Type of Quest

by RumbleFish14



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Come Sharing, Danger, First Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Kili and Fili stumble on their uncle Thorin in an indisposed manner and Kili has questions that Fili won't answer about it. But Kili has a certain way with his older brother and can get him to do just about ANYTHING





	A Different Type of Quest

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FILI/KILI FIC, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS IF DESIRED. THANK YOU!

A Different Type of Quest  
Part One

 

The days were nearing, barely a vision in their dreams but remained just out of reach. Almost like dangling a piece of meat in front of a starving animal, their only instinct was to act, to chase what they needed before they died. The autumn days were fading quickly as winter was just around the corner. Leaves fell each day, littering the ground in shades of red, yellow and brown. The closer they came to their dream, the longer it seemed to get there. Long days and even longer nights, being forced away from their families, their safe haven. But it was worth it, the quest to reclaim Erebor was finally upon them. But like the best dreams, it was just out of reach. Unable to swipe it with the tips of their fingers, with each passing day that dream seemed closer, yet far away.

Was it really worth it? Dwarves were not cowardly, but the stick to what they knew, what was comfortable and safe. If a battle was near, their bravery could be overwhelming, if not, they usually stick to what they knew, what felt safe. Being with family and close friends in the Blue Mountains, but that was hardly their home. They had been shut out of Erebor for decades, being forced to live far away from their Lonely Mountain, away from their birthright. That's what drew them all to agree to this dangerous quest. Dangerous in ways that they couldn't even be described unless you were part of their company. The journey, though challenging, did not compare to what lay dormant in the Lonely Mountain. Smaug.

The fierce dragon had taken up space in their homeland. Claimed the legendary mountain for its self. Forcing them to flea, to leave behind everything they knew in life, to give up all the gold that had been collected there. That littered the halls, sitting in piles on the floor like they were family members, instead of trinkets for a greedy king. Thror, the King Under the Mountain. A fierce leader, brave, courageous, loving and greedy. Dragon-sickness had fallen upon him, having taken too much gold from the rest of the world. That is what sealed their fate, it drew Smaug to the mountain, forcing them out so it could take up residence amongst all the gold.

That was the reason for this quest. To slay the ferocious dragon and take back their birthright. The gold would remain inside, until it could be dealt with, properly. Thorin didn't want to be the next King to have dragon-sickness. He wasn't his father, or grandfather. He would be a proper King, a fair, just King. But he couldn't do it alone. He called upon the great Clans, the Blue Mountain Clan, the Iron Hill Clan, for help. Most of them declined, they valued their lives far more than any gold in the Lonely Mountain, or cursed gold. The only ones Thorin could count on was his sisters-sons, his nephews: Fili and Kili, brothers, best friends, loyal warriors. 

 

Out of all 14 members in his company, himself included, Thorin son of Thrain, trusted Fili and Kili the most. Not just because they were his kin, but because they were worth warriors, skilled dwarves. They knew how to fight, with both weapons and hand to hand. He had a hand in training them himself. Fili used a sword, worth of a King, Kili went the way of the bow and arrow. Precise with each arrow, never missing his mark, even if he tried. Thorin was a proud dwarf, a proud uncle. He couldn't have asked for better kin. But he was worried, even if he didn't admit it to anyone, least of all them. He could show no fear or hesitation, or they would. He couldn't guarantee their safety but he was responsible for them.

Both Fili and Kili knew this, they took great pride in being hand picked for this quest. They hadn't expected it, even when their ma said uncle Thorin was on his way. For he couldn't pick them, just because they were related by blood, he needed warriors. And they were. Excitement and a dash of fear washed through them when asked to join. Kili was more excited and less worried, as a little brother should be, he had a stronger, older brother to take care of worrying enough for the both of them. Their ma hadn't been happy about this, least of all because her baby, Kili would be going. At 45 years of age, Kili was still young for the life of a dwarf ranged between 150-250 years, depending on their lineage and if they were able to make it that long without dying. 

Fili was a little older, but only by 5 years or so. And all could tell he was the older of the two, more cautious with their decisions, fiercely protective of Kili in all things. Almost to a fault, it was bordering on obsessive. But Kili welcomed it, he was blessed to have an older brother as caring a Fili was. Someone to keep him out of trouble, but be the reason he was in trouble in the first place. The two were inseparable, therefore Kili had to go too, so Fili could be a part of the company. They would have it no other way, they were better together.

**

The company had gathered around a small clearing in the middle of the Greenwood, a place full of giant tree as tall as the sky, the tips touching the clear blue sky. Make shift tents were scattered around the small space, trees lined every exit or entrance from the clearing, just in case something or someone decided to sneak up on them whilst they were sleeping or otherwise indisposed. The dwarves buddied up, sleeping in groups of two per tent, just so no one was alone, Fili and Kili of course, got paired with each other. They moved to the furthest side of the camp space and got to work setting it up. Tossing blankets from their ponies onto low hanging tree limbs, just enough to create a decent space inside. Enough for them to sit up, kneel even. Their bed rolls were next, laying them down beside each other, weapons towards the entrance, just in case they needed to get to them quickly.

Kili smiled at his brother as he looked upon their tent, grinning with pride that they finished first and aside from their uncles "royal" tent, theirs was the best. 

Fili returned his brothers grin with one of his own, lightly pushing his shoulder playfully. It was amazing how just one smile from Kili could brighten anyone's day, but mostly his. 

Kili shoved him back, moving his foot quickly behind Fili so when he got shoved back, Fili tripped over his foot and went toppling to the ground, landing on his ass with a grunt. Kili doubled over, laughing so hard his eyes started to water.

Fili just shook his head, a small smile creeping to the corner of hi mouth, it was hard to get mad at his little brother, about anything. "Very funny little prince, now help me up."

Kili scrunched up his face at the kick-name but extended his hand down for Fili to grab, "I'm just a prince Fee, not a little prince."

Fili grasped his hand and let Kili pull him up, gently knocking the side of his shoulder with his fist, "you are a little prince Kee, I'm the big one, you're the little one. Just the way it is."

Despite Fili's playful smirk, Kili childishly stuck out his tongue at him, making Fili laugh just before he launched himself at him, tackling the blonde to the ground. Kili fought for control, grabbing his big brothers arms and doing his best to pin them to the ground, but it was useless. Fili was older yes, and stronger. Wielding a sword required immense strength. Kili was shorter, riddled with lean muscles, arms muscular but sleek, just enough to wield a bow, whilst Fili's arms were corded with muscles, to the point of bulging. He was always a little jealous of his big brother, but nothing he ever did, no amount of practice, got him up to his size. 

It was easy for Fili to overpower him, turning them so Kili was laying flat on his back. Legs kicking with all his might, wiggling back and forth to see if he could toss Fili to the side. But he held on strong, pinning Kili's legs with his own, his muscled arms holding Kili's arms flat to the ground, there was no way he could get free. But still, he tried. Never giving up as Fili smiled down at him, the cock little shite. Finally, the sudden burst of energy he had when he tackled him, wore off. Leaving him breathing heavily with Fili smugly sitting on top of him, grinning like an idiot.

Fili was able to hold both of his little brothers arms with just one of his own, above his head and with his free hand, he tickled Kili's ear, "you give up little prince?"

Kili grunted from his weight, muffling all sort of profanities towards his brother, he never liked to get beaten, at anything. Least of all by Fili. He let his arms fall loose, relaxing his entire body as he looked up to his blonde brother, "like I have a choice."

"Don't pout little prince," Fili laughed, easily keeping his arms on top of Kil's, "one day you might be as strong as me, if you eat all your green food."

Kili made a child-like face and shuddered, "I don't eat green food, no self respecting dwarf would."

"Nothing wrong with the green foods Kee, they are healthy for you. Might be why I'm so much stronger than you." Fili smiled, joking around with him and letting it show on his face.

Letting him laugh, and keeping his body relaxed, he waited for his moment. Seeing him smiling and laughing like this was rare, so he stopped to stare for a moment before conducting his master plan. One Kili was sure Fili wouldn't expect it, he locked his feet behind Fili's legs, gripped his arm tightly and moved his entire body to the side, flipping Fili on his back in one swift moved. Fili could do nothing but grunt as Kili moved on top of him, holding him the exact same way as he had been.

"What in the name of Durin was that?" Fili groaned, wiggling just as Kili had done.

"Just keeping you on your toes Fee, don't need the future King getting rusty now do we?" Kili smiled as he asked, but quickly moved off him and lent his brother a hand, pulling him up so fast they bumped into each other.

"No, I suppose we do not." Fili said as he looked around, seeing that everyone else had set up their bed rolls for the night, pausing to laugh at their little wrestling match, "so, bed now?"

Kili scuffed and shook his head, his dark hair lightly brushing his face, "no Fee, don't you remember? Uncle said to find him after, he wanted to talk to us about Gandalf's buglar."

Fili slapped his brothers arm, "I knew that, just makin sure is all." He started off in the general direction of Thorin's tent, waving and smiling at his other brothers, gathered around Bilfur, who was handing out food, "I don't wanna talk about this buglar, I just want to eat and go to sleep, I'm beat."

Throwing his arm around Fili's shoulders, Kili laughed, kissing the side of his head, "poor prince of Erebor is hungry and tired, guess us other lowly dwarves better get to work, slaving away for him."

"Sounds rather good actually brother, might not want to go there unless you're gonna live up to yer promises."

As they were walking past a small grouping of trees, Balin whistled at Fili and threw him a hunk of bread. Flii caught it with all the grace of a prince and stuffed it into his mouth, with all the grace a dwarf would. Kili could only laugh at him, making sure to keep up the pace until they finally reached Thorin's tent. It was big, not royal size, by any means, but it was bigger than all the rest. All around the tent was quiet, the fire that was lit in front of the entrance was slowly whittling away to embers, smoke rising to the dark skies. They looked at each other, afraid that they had messed around for too long and their uncle had gone to bed.

Kili put his mouth close to Fili's ear, not noticing the shiver Fili gave as the warm air from his breath, coasted across his bare ear, "do you think we missed him, what if he's asleep?"

Fili moved his head away from his mouth, "he said it was important, did he not?"

"He said it was very important, that he wanted to see us both." Kili whispered again, eying the front of the tent, a light from within glowed dimly, possibly a small candle. Hardly enough light to accomplish anything.

"I see a light inside, maybe he is up. Go check."

Kili glared at him, "what, why me?"

"Because, you never get in trouble for anything."

"So, why bring that up right now?" Kili asked, tilting his head so strands of dark hair fell into his eyes.

Fili slapped the middle of his back in false encouragement,, "so, you won't get in to near as much trouble as I would if you go have a peek."

"Nice try brother, but we go together or you can go alone, your choice," Kili smiled at his brother's scowl. Even if he did say no, Kili knew he would go and look anyways, this way, Fili assumed half the responsibility if they should get caught.

"Shite, fine. Let's go before we get into more trouble."

With Kili's arm still thrown over his brother's shoulder, they sneakily walked to the entrance of the tent. The glow from the candle flared out into the coming darkness, threatening to expose them shall they get too close. Thorin, would be able to see their shadows and it would all be down hill from there. Stepping over dried leave, sticks and the stakes that held the tent down, they stopped just short of the opening. Before they could see anything, they could hear something. Their uncle's unmistakable deep growl of a voice, the words were muffled but it was him. There was another sound however, a low humming sound. One they couldn't distinguish. 

Kili looked at his brother and nodded towards the odd sounds, quietly asking his opinion. When Fili shrugged and nodded towards the opening, Killi scowled at him and stepped forward another inch, only the tops of his eyes were resting on the tough fabric, peering into the tent. He could feel Fili's tight hold on his shoulder, bracing him in case of a fall, for which he was grateful. What he saw, confused him. He had to blink several times, feeling as if he had spider webs covering his eyes, keeping him from actually seeing what was going on inside.

 

"PPst.." Fili quietly squawked, waiting until Kili turned around to continue. But his brother had an odd look on his beard-less face. "Kee, what is it?"

Kili just shrugged, eye brows drawn in close. He peered back into the tent, trying to make some idea of what he was seeing. Beyond the vast amount of furs that covered the otherwise rocky and hard ground, set a large chair, similar to a throne. A portable one it seemed. On that chair, was their uncle. In all his royalness, long dark hair, streaked with silver. His normally harsh and demanding face, drawn up into a mask of...pain? Kili asked himself, he had never seen his uncle look like that before. But that's when he noticed someone else, another dwarf on their knees in front of the "throne", right between Thorin's spread legs.

Cocking his head, Kili could see the mystery dwarf's head moving up and down, then down again before coming back up. From the way he was positioned, he could only seen his back and clothes. Considering they all wore basically the same things, it was hard to pinpoint who it would be. But one thing was clear, Thorin had no trousers on. Kili could see his naked thighs in the glow of the candle. Dark, coarse hair on every inch of tan skin. His eyes widened, but why would their uncle have no pants on? Kili wondered, gently moving away from the entrance of the tent.

"What was that look for?" Fili asked, keeping a strong hold on his back still.

Kili opened his mouth, trying to form the right words but nothing came out. What did he see? "Uh, I'm not really sure Fee. Uncle is in there, but he has no trousers on, maybe this isn't the best time to be sneaking about."

Fili's own eyes widened a little, "no trousers, but why?"

Kili watched his brothers kind features tune into curiosity in an instant and he was sure, he should have left out the half naked part. "I'm not sure, but he isn't alone. Someone else is there with him and they are..." He hesitated, and Fili noticed. Damn him to the Gods, he should have just eaten and went to bed, but he was the sort that sought out trouble, not ran from him.

"They are what? Out with it brother.." Fili said excitedly.

"To be honest, I'm not really certain. Uncle is in his chair, and there is another dwarf in there with him, between his legs. It almost looks like he's praying to him or something." Kili couldn't begin to describe the feelings that he got just from looking at them. He couldn't even explain it to himself, much less his brother. But a deep urge pooled in his belly, one he had never felt before. 

"Maybe..." Fili trailed off, trying to come up with a decent excuse to another dwarf being on his knees before his uncle. In their company, they were all very close, no need to beg or seek attention like what Kili was describing. He quickly traded places so he was nearest to the entrance, "just hold onto me, I'm gonna look but don't wanna fall."

Kili grabbed his cloak just as he had done before. Fili gripped the edge and peered inside. The first thing be noticed, even before the view of his uncle and this mystery dwarf, was the smell. The entire tent was thick with it, almost like fog in the night. A heady scent was all over, smelling of trees and musk, a little spices perhaps. It made something inside him curl in on itself, gripping his insides in an almost painful way. He shook his head to clear it and focused on what he was able to see. Thorin was sitting down, his hand on the back of the other dwarfs head, puling him closer? 

Fili could see the dwarf on the ground was large, bigger than Thorin. But there was only one in their company, that measured up to that size. Master Dwalin. The King's right hand man, and oldest friend, he would have been a part of the King's Guard, when Thorin was to be crowned. And as Kili said, his head was bobbing up and down between their uncles legs. He looked at Thorin's face, seeing it curled up in pain, or was in pleasure...the moment Fili asked himself this, he knew what was happening right in front of him and his body flushed with heat, embarrassment.

He jerked back quickly, trying to school his face before Kili caught wind of it. As always, once Kili was intrigued in something or someone, he never let up until he got what he wanted, the brat. Fili looked up at his brother and he hadn't accomplished what he meant to, Kili saw his face, the blush that was surely there on his cheeks, the way his eyes cast downwards.

"I think, we should probably leave them be."

Kili put his hand on Fili's shoulder as he tried to push past time, screwing his eyes into slits, studying his face, "oh, no ya don't brother. You'd best tell me what makes your face red like that." Kili crossed his arms over his chest, not budging until his brother came clean. Something inside had flustered him to the point where his normally calm and collected brother, was unable to calm down, to look him in the eye.

"Gods..." He swore, rubbing a hand over his flushed face. That was what the smell in the air had been, and he was getting worked up just thinking about what he saw, "let's just say he is indisposed at the moment and if we get caught looking, he's gonna punish us worse than Ma did."

Kili visibly shuddered at the thought, but he was relentless, "no, tell me what that means, indisposed."

"Indecent Kee, we shouldn't be watching."

It took Kili a moment to process the words his brother used, but he got it. His own face flushed a brilliant red color and he felt guilty for looking but interested at the same time. His mouth opened and closed for a moment, no words coming out and when he finally looked at his brother, Fili had a dark look in his eyes, one he had never seen before. It was dark and troublesome, dangerous even and he wasn't sure if he liked that look or not, but it made him squirm enough to break eye contact.

"You mean..they are...?" Kili did his best to form words.

"Yes Kee, that's what I'm saying right now. We should go."

Kili nodded and watched his brother pass him to go and leave but instead of following him, he inched back to look inside. This time, his mouth hung open in shock, the dwarf on the ground, had one of his uncles legs around his shoulders. The other hand was spreading his legs wider and the bobbing of his head got faster. Thorin, head thrown back, eyes closed, was making deep, rumbling noises that felt like Kili got punched in the stomach.

Fili looked behind him and growled, stealthily marching back to his brother, "dammit brother, we need to go. Now." He jerked the fur on Kili's cloak and pulled back but he wouldn't budge. Fili shook his head and put his mouth right against Kili's ear, "if you don't follow me, I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder like a maiden and carry you away from here."

Kili pulled back, glaring at his brother, "but I wanna watch Fee. I've never seen anything like that before."

"I know, but uncle would kill us if he found out...so would Dwalin."

Those dark brown eyes shot up in surprise, "that was Master Dwalin, with Thorin?"

Fili nodded and pulled at his clothes again, "we can talk, but not here."

Kili followed him this time, barely making any noise as they got far enough away from everyone to take a deep breath. Both of them shuddering, but not from the cold. Fili was almost hesitant to meet his brothers eyes, not wanting to have to explain everything he saw. Being older, Fili had seen dwarves together like that, just never his uncle. And while he never partook in those activities himself, he had a vague idea of what was what. But he looked, and he saw a fire in those brown eyes, hunger. It was the same look when Kili was hunting, or fighting Orcs. It was fierce and unrelenting.

Fili opened his mouth to speak but that look stopped him before words could form.

"Fee, tell me.." Kili demanded, licking over his lips, he had to know what could possibly be making Thorin sound like that, he just had to know for himself.


End file.
